


Uncertain Skies

by kyrdwyn



Series: Skies Series [11]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Kid Fic, Lifemates - Freeform, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, The Author Regrets Nothing, bonded characters, cannon took a left turn at the end of season 1, so nothing after that season really applies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fights with Starfleet, more Porthos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertain Skies

* * *

"How do we know that allowing Malcolm and Charles to keep their children with them on _Enterprise_ is wrong?"

Silence fell in the wake of Stuart Reed's question. Finally, Forrest cleared his throat. "As a military man, Captain Reed, I would think you would know the answer to that. Children do not have a place on board a vessel that might go into combat."

"I am an Earth military man, Admiral. I was never more than 6,378 kilometers from my home, and never for more than a year. You have how many people on _Enterprise_?"

"Eighty-one, Captain Reed," Cassandra Tucker replied. He nodded his thanks to her.

"You have eighty-one people light years from Earth on a five-year mission. It's not as if they can return home easily, or send home any civilian spouses or children they might acquire. Why not allow them to remain on board?"

"To play devil's advocate, Stuart," Mary Reed answered, "what about the men and women on board _Enterprise_ who couldn't bring their spouses and children on the mission? I believe that's part of the Admiral's worry—seeming favoritism toward Charles and Malcolm."

"On the other hand, Mary, Starfleet is making up mission parameters as time goes on. This can be an experiment, allowing families on board _Enterprise_. If it doesn't work out, then Starfleet can refuse to allow families on future missions. This is a much different branch of service than the Royal Navy, and the rules will obviously be different."

"Boomers manage to work with families onboard their ships," Cassandra Tucker pointed out. "Not to mention, they will be meeting other species, some of whom may view the presence of children on board a ship seeking first contact as a sign that we are coming in peace, not coming to conquer."

"I think we need Malcolm and Trip in on this discussion. After all, we are discussing their future," Madeline pointed out carefully.

Admiral Forrest nodded and hit a button on his desk. "Get us _Enterprise_."

* * *

The quiet chirping of the com woke Malcolm from sleep. Trip was still sleeping heavily next to him, the kt'alini healing having exhausted the engineer.

Malcolm tried to roll from Trip's embrace, but found the way blocked by something. He looked down to see Merisel curled up in bed with them. He smiled at her and moved upward to worm his way out of the bed without waking either of them.

Mission accomplished, he padded barefoot to the desk area and activated the com. "Reed here."

"Malcolm, Captain Archer would like you and Trip to come to the bridge."

"Hoshi, Trip's wiped out and I'm not really in any shape to deal with the Captain right now." Malcolm rubbed a hand over his face, too tired and worried to be diplomatic. If he left his quarters right now, he was going to Sickbay to be with his son, rather than the bridge.

"Malcolm," the captain's voice came over the com, "Admiral Forrest would like to speak with you and Trip."

Malcolm sighed. He did not feel up to another argument with the admiral. A sigh from behind him made him turn, and he found Trip's beloved blue eyes looking at him.

//We ought to at least see what he wants.//

//We're not Starfleet anymore, Trip. We don't have to ask 'how high' when Admiral Forrest says 'jump.'//

Trip smiled. //We might be Starfleet again, one day.//

//And then we will ask "how high."//

//Malcolm, let's at least see what he wants. Then we can tuck Meri back into her bed and I can make you jump.//

Malcolm smiled and hit the com button. "We'll be there in twenty minutes, after we stop by Sickbay."

"Acknowledged. Archer out."

The com clicked off and Malcolm stood up. //Guess we'd better get dressed.//

Trip nodded and gently touched Meri's shoulder. "Hey, kiddo, wanna go see your serith?"

Merisel opened her eyes and blinked. "Daddy?"

"Yes, that's me. Airith and I have to go to the bridge, and we want to you come with us."

Merisel yawned and slid off the bed. "Can we go see Chancel?" She paused at the door to her room.

Trip glared at Malcolm, who was pulling a shirt on and laughing along the bond. "Yes, we can go see Chancel first."

Merisel bounced in place before going into her room, the door closing behind her.

//Oh love, she's just like you when woken up.//

//Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,// Trip replied as he pulled off his night clothes.

//I am.//

* * *

The turbolift doors opened and the three occupants stepped onto the bridge, two for the first time in months and one for her first time ever. Merisel stared around the bridge, her gray eyes wide. The bridge of _Enterprise_ was much larger than the _Kraynita_ 's, and she inched closer to Malcolm, hands tightening on both his and Trip's.

"Mr. Reed, Mr. Tucker, Miss Reed-Tucker, thank you for joining us." Captain Archer rose from his chair and signaled to Hoshi to reestablish the connection with Earth. "How's Chancel?"

"Still needs that transfusion, Cap'n." Trip glanced over at Malcolm, who was looking down. Merisel let go of Trip's hand and hugged Malcolm, who smiled at her and stroked her hair.

"We're not far from our rendezvous with the Morganian medical ship," Archer said quietly. "Phlox says Chancel should be all right until then, and he's been in constant communication with them."

Trip nodded, eyes still on his lifemate. Hoshi spoke up. "We're ready, sir." Archer nodded and turned back to the screen. Malcolm kept his hand on Merisel's head and Trip stepped over to put his hand on Malcolm's back, drawing strength from the connection with his husband and daughter.

The screen changed to show Admiral Forrest and Ambassador Soval, along with another man in uniform and three civilian women.

//MOM?// came Trip's mental shout of astonishment.

//Dear God, my family is there,// thought back Malcolm.

Trip looked again, noticing the resemblance between the man in uniform and Malcolm, as well as the unfamiliar woman. Madeline Reed he recognized from letters she'd sent to the couple and the children.

//So that's my father-in-law, huh?// The irreverent question caused Malcolm to smile.

//And your mother-in-law. And my mother-in-law, for that matter.//

//Well, it's a subspace family reunion,// Trip drawled.

"Captain, I believe you are acquainted with Captain Stuart Reed, Royal Navy?" Admiral Forrest nodded toward Stuart. Everyone else in the room had been present at the last conversation, before _Enterprise_ had rushed to the _Kraynita_ 's aid.

"We've spoken before, yes."

"Captain Reed, along with Mrs. and Ms. Reed and Dr. Tucker, is also concerned about Mr. Tucker and Mr. Reed leaving Starfleet."

//Reeds don't run,// Malcolm thought cynically.

//Hey, he's there, Malcolm. You never expected that, much less your mom and sister.//

//True.//

"Madeline Reed has made a good point," Admiral Forrest continued. "We've been here debating the future of Mr. Tucker and Mr. Reed without their input."

"Their resignations from Starfleet made it difficult for us to find them," Soval pointed out. The admiral shot the ambassador an irritated look before turning back to the view screen.

"Mr. Tucker, Mr. Reed, I don't think anyone has asked you this—do you want to come back to Starfleet?"

The admiral's question surprised Trip and Malcolm. Trip could feel the longing in his husband as he glanced over at the Tactical station. He felt the same longing when he thought about the engine. As one, though, they looked down at Merisel, who was leaning against Malcolm's leg.

"We both joined Starfleet for a reason, Admiral. That hasn't changed. I think you of all people should know how I feel about the NX program." Trip gave Forrest a small smile. "But Malcolm and I both feel betrayed by Starfleet. Neither of us were in a position to stop the Il'endi from implanting the kt'alini in us. Sure, we didn't come out and announce their presence, but neither did we try to hide it."

"We cooperated with Dr. Phlox when he was running tests," Malcolm broke in. "We never let the kt'alini interfere with our duties. Nor did our personal relationship. Quite frankly, we gave up a lot to appease Starfleet, and we received grief in return. If I were to rejoin Starfleet, I believe I would need written reassurance that we wouldn't be treated in the same heartless manner."

"All this is hypothetical anyway," Trip drawled, "because Starfleet sure isn't going to let us back on _Enterprise_ as a married couple with two children."

"And we are not leaving Merisel and Chancel behind," Malcolm said in a voice that told his listeners there was no room for debate.

Stuart Reed nodded, inwardly proud of his son for standing his ground. It was the same pride he'd felt when Malcolm had defied Reed tradition and joined Starfleet. Yes, he'd been disappointed and even angry that his son was joining an inferior service branch. Still, even in the face of Stuart's anger, Malcolm had remained calmly defiant and gone his own way. He hadn't backed down, and that tenacity was a Reed trait.

"I believe, Admiral Forrest, that it is now up to you. Malcolm and Charles have stated their terms for accepting new commissions. I believe they are reasonable, given that Starfleet is indirectly responsible for putting them into a position where they could adopt their children." Stuart could see, on the viewscreen, that his son was trying to keep his jaw attached to this skull. _Ah, son,_ he thought sadly, _it's not that I don't love you, but I wanted so much better for you than this._

"Admiral, you cannot seriously—" Soval began. Stuart cut him off.

"I don't believe what Starfleet does is any of your business," he reiterated. "Humans have different needs than Vulcans. I would have thought," Stuart sniffed, "that after over thirty years on Earth even a Vulcan could determine that."

//Would it be improper of me to kiss my father-in-law?//

//No, but only after I hug my father,// Malcolm thought back with a dazed tone. Neither man had expected Stuart Reed to stand up for them.

"I'll have to speak with Starfleet Command," Admiral Forrest finally said. "And I cannot guarantee anything, but I will present all of the arguments that have been put forth." He nodded toward Dr. Tucker and the Reeds. "I'll be in touch."

"Thank you, Admiral," Cassandra Tucker said. Mary and Madeline added their thanks.

"Starfleet out." Admiral Forrest cut the transmission on Earth.

The bridge of _Enterprise_ was quiet for several moments. Then a tiny voice spoke up. "Are we staying on _Enterprise_?"

The entire bridge turned to Merisel. Malcolm knelt down next to his daughter. "We don't know, Meri-myeth. But I promise, whatever happens, you and Chancel stay with us."

Big gray eyes looked from Malcolm to Trip and back. "Promise?"

"We promise." Trip knelt down, stroking her hair.

//As much as I want to return, the children come first.// Malcolm paused. //Well, technically, the children are 1.5 on my list. You're still number one.//

//I love you too.// Trip smiled and stood, Malcolm following suit. "Captain Archer, permission to leave the bridge?"

Archer nodded. "Granted, gentlemen. I hope that the two of you, along with Captain Gesnick, will do me the honor of joining me for dinner."

Malcolm nodded. "We would be honored, Captain."

Merisel tugged at Malcolm's leg, and he bent down at her request. She whispered in his ear and he smiled and nodded. He moved closer to Archer, still smiling. "Captain, Merisel was wondering if Porthos would be available to join her and Chancel in Sickbay while Trip and I are at dinner," he said quietly.

Archer was surprised, given that Merisel had been afraid of Porthos the night before. Still, Phlox and Kerth would be in Sickbay to supervise. "I think that can be arranged, Miss Reed-Tucker," Archer said to the child, who smiled shyly at him. Malcolm and Trip took their leave after that, but no one missed the longing glances both men gave to the stations that had once been their own.

* * *

Chancel was still asleep, a medically induced slumber to let his body heal. Waslia, her injuries fully healed, sat in a chair at his bedside, holding his hand. When Malcolm, Trip, and Merisel came in, she stood.

"Tucker, Reed, I am sorry I wasn't able to protect your son better."

Reed stopped Waslia's apology with a fierce hug. "Thank you for doing everything you could, Waslia."

Trip hugged the woman as soon as Malcolm released her. "We're just glad you're okay."

The Horatian woman smiled. "Kerth tells me _Enterprise_ is giving us a lift to Mariki."

"They've been very generous," Malcolm said from where he was checking the readout above Chancel's biobed.

"Nonsense," Phlox said as he came around the corner, a petri dish in his hand. "You and your comrades came to our assistance in our time of need, despite the way your association with Starfleet had ended. We can do no less, especially given that so many people on the ship miss you."

The two men smiled. "Phlox, by the way, do you mind watching Meri tonight while Mal and I have dinner with the Cap'n?"

"Not at all! I'm sure Merisel and I will get along fine."

"Porthos will be joining you, as well. Merisel made his acquaintance last night, and she'd like to spend more time with him." Malcolm gently stroked Chancel's hair.

"Not a problem."

Merisel smiled happily. Trip ruffled her hair. "I think we'd better head back to the _Kraynita_. I want to take a look at the engine. Malcolm?"

"Right behind you, love. Merisel ought to have class time, anyway."

"Can I stay with Chancel?" Merisel looked at her father's with pleading eyes. "I can do my class work here."

Phlox smiled. "Kerth and I can make sure she does her work, and I'm sure Chancel will appreciate his sister's presence."

"All right," Malcolm said. He leaned down to kiss Merisel's cheek. "You mind Phlox and Kerth, love."

Trip also leaned down to kiss her. "Call us if you need us, okay, darlin'?"

Merisel nodded and kissed her fathers, who reluctantly left Sickbay, Waslia following them.

"I need to check the damage to the galley and living quarters."

Malcolm snorted. "As if Terisan will let you lift anything heavier than a bedsheet. You know he'll order you to rest."

Waslia smiled. "He can order all he likes, but as long as I'm in the galley, I'm in charge." Her eyes twinkled. "And I have the really big knives to prove it."

Trip and Malcolm laughed with her.

* * *

The Captain's mess was crowded, as Archer had invited Waslia and T'Pol to dine with them as well. They kept conversation to mundane things and talk about the repairs to _Kraynita_. The subject of Trip and Malcolm's return to Starfleet was avoided by unspoken agreement.

In Sickbay, Merisel sat on the floor, Porthos near her. The beagle had bounded into the room earlier and headed straight for the child where she had stood with Trip. This time, Merisel held her ground and let Porthos sniff her, holding her hand out at Trip's urging. Malcolm had told him about the meeting the night before, so Trip was making sure that she was okay with Porthos before they left for dinner.

Merisel had giggled when Porthos licked her hand, and in no time she and Porthos were playing tug-of-war with a rope toy Archer had brought.

Tired out from playing, she sat in the corner where she could still see Chancel's biobed. He had woken up earlier when the drugs had worn off, and she had reassured him that she was okay, and that Daddy and Airith were okay. He'd fallen back asleep almost immediately.

Porthos snuffled and inched closer to Merisel, putting his head on her knees and looking at her mournfully. She smiled and petted him. He wagged his tail before closing his eyes.

Looking around, Merisel noticed that Phlox was in his office with Kerth, talking. She looked down at Porthos.

She was scared of what was going to happen to her brother and her family. She'd lost her Morganian parents too recently for this attack not to shake her deeply. She couldn't lose Daddy and Airith and Chancel.

Porthos whined, looking at her again. Merisel realized she'd spoken her last words out loud. She also realized she was crying. Porthos realized it, too, getting up and climbing into her lap, licking the tears from her face. Merisel hugged the dog, still crying. She hadn't wanted to add to Airith and Daddy's worries, but Porthos was here and when she began talking in Morganian, he wagged his tail and licked her again.

* * *

Phlox stopped Kerth from rushing over to Merisel when they realized the young girl was crying. "It might be best if we let her cry. She's had quite a shock and she needs to let this out."

Kerth looked back at her colleague. "More of a shock than you think—Tenakian raiders killed her biological parents. She was on the ship at the time, scared out of her wits when we found her. Luckily she took to Tucker right away, especially after her mother gave him Merisel's lines." She shook her head. "It took a long time for her and Reed to connect, but once they did, Merisel really started to heal from her parents' deaths. Adding Chancel to the family was great for all of them—Merisel needed a sibling, Chancel needed a family, and Reed and Tucker have wonderful loving hearts that could take in the children of an extended Denobulan family and still have room for more." Sighing, she turned to watch Merisel and Porthos. "But I know Merisel still fears losing Reed and Tucker the way she lost Arande and Toronel."

"Understandable. I have often observed that Captain Archer does tend to talk out his problems with his canine companion, so perhaps speaking to Porthos will help Merisel deal with her emotions without making her feel guilty for imposing them on her parents or friends."

Kerth regarded him somberly. "You are probably right, Doctor. However, you do realize that Reed and Tucker will have our—how did Tucker once put it—'guts for garters' if they return and discover Merisel crying."

"Humans do have the most delightful phrases, don't they?"

"Oh yes. Reed's can be especially colorful when he's trying to recover from injuries."

Phlox chuckled. "I remember that well. He does not like staying in Sickbay or admitting he's injured at all."

Kerth smiled. "No, he does not. However, Tucker has no qualms about letting me know exactly what Reed is feeling. Rather nice to have a patient that can't lie to me just to get out of Sickbay early."

Phlox sighed. "I know what you mean. Mr. Reed was notorious for that."

Kerth sat back down, moving her chair to keep Merisel in sight. "Tell me, doctor, do you think they have a realistic chance of returning to their previous positions?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I know that for all they enjoy being on the _Kraynita_ , they miss _Enterprise_. They miss Starfleet. They miss being among their own kind. Humans are only recent space dwellers—the past 100 years if I'm not mistaken. They don't have the ability to cope with the truly nomadic lifestyle that Denobulans or Horatians or even Vulcans consider normal. They are used to journeying with their own kind, not with other species. Chancel and Merisel are young enough to adapt to being the only Morganians on a ship of humans, but Tucker and Reed are used to being among their own kind."

"I have been trying to get that through to their superiors on Earth, but I am afraid they only see the kt'alini, and refuse to acknowledge that the men are still human, still the same people they were before they crashed on Il'endi. These are very loyal men—they put up with as much as they could to stay with their friends and on this ship. But their transfer was too much."

Kerth nodded. "When your ship was damaged before, Captain Gesnick offered to let them return to the _Kraynita_ , rather than worry about facing your crew again. They refused. Though they didn't say so aloud, I could tell that their hearts would not let them walk away from friends in need—despite the way they had felt when your Starfleet abandoned them."

"They won't return if their children cannot come with them, though."

"Their children are too young to be without parents. Too young, and too fragile," Kerth added as she gazed at Merisel. The young girl was curled up on the floor now, Porthos lying next to her protectively. The cargo ship physician got up and walked over to her, Phlox following. Kerth picked up Merisel and settled her on a biobed next to her brother's, covering her with a blanket.

Phlox picked up Porthos and set him on the bed with Merisel. The beagle licked the Denobulan before curling up at Merisel's side.

"If your Starfleet doesn't take them back with their children, they won't come back."

Phlox nodded. "I wouldn't ask them to. I hope Starfleet won't."

* * *

On Earth, Admiral Forrest was coming to the same conclusion. So was Starfleet Command. They had ordered Admiral Forrest to come up with a compromise that could be offered the two former officers.

Sighing, Forrest knew that Tucker and Reed had three conditions for returning, and those three were non-negotiable. One, the men stayed together. Two, their children went with them. Three, they were not lab rats for Starfleet Medical.

There was only one compromise he could offer them in good conscience. He wasn't sure how they would react. More to the point, he wasn't sure how Starfleet Command would react. Command was going to give up a hell of a lot in this deal, in his mind. However, it was the only way that Forrest could assuage his own guilty conscience for being a direct cause of their exile.

Typing carefully into a padd, he wrote out his proposal. He planned to contact Tucker and Reed and present it to them first. If they agreed, it would be a fait accompli to Starfleet Command and the Vulcan High Command.

* * *

When T'Pol excused herself to return to her quarters, Terisan and Waslia returned to the _Kraynita_. Jon got up and poured three drinks from the sidebar while his two friends moved their chairs closer to each other. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the reflections of the two as they leaned into each other. Trip glanced up, saw Jon watching them, and put his arms around Malcolm anyway. Malcolm leaned into him, eyes closed. Jon could feel their worry from where he stood. He couldn't imagine what they were going through, but he was glad they had each other to lean on.

He came over and set the drinks on the table, sitting down in his chair. Toying with his glass, he sighed. "Tell me about your children."

The two men looked up, then looked at each other. Trip smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Whatever you don't tell the crew in your messages. What they're doing in school, if they like explosions or prefer to take apart engines."

Malcolm pulled away from Trip slightly, still sitting close. "Merisel likes explosions, but I think she'll probably end up a linguist—she picks up languages almost as well as Hoshi does. Chancel," his voice wavered, "is a born pilot, though he's also a hell of an engineer."

"We never expected to adopt," Trip added. "We were still getting used to the fact that we'd left _Enterprise_ when Merisel came into our lives. Well, my life. She and Malcolm didn't start off on the right foot."

"Only because I was a stupid, jealous arse."

"No, you were human, Malcolm. I was never angry with you for not taking to Meri right away, only angry because you wouldn't talk to me. Let's face it, we grew up in different worlds. Tuckers are used to having passels of kids around and we take to them like Porthos to cheese."

Malcolm and Jon grinned at that. Jon took a sip of his drink. "I think it's safe to assume that Merisel got past the 'Reed Reserve'?"

"Yep, she did—she was determined to have two parents again and determine to have Mal like her. Then Malcolm met Chancel, and it was like when I met Meri. When Malcolm first mentioned him, I knew we were gonna end up with another kid." The sparkle in Trip's eyes belied the mock-scowl he shot his lifemate.

"Turnabout is fair play, love," was Malcolm's calm response.

Jon looked down into his glass again. "I envy you two," he finally said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Sir?"

Jon looked up, shaking his head. "I'm not 'sir', Malcolm. Not to you, not anymore. I'm just Jon. Same for you, Trip. And I said that I envy you two. I envy the bond you have—not just the kt'alini bond. I mean the way you truly do love each other. I envy you Merisel and Chancel. And while I'm sorry I was such an asshole about the kt'alini after you returned from Il'endi, I have a hard time wishing I could take it back, because you did find your children, and there's no way I'd try to take them away from you."

Jon leaned forward, his hand up to cut off any speech from the two startled men. "I don't know what Starfleet is going to do, but don't let them take you away from your children. I don't think any position on a starship is worth being separated from them."

"Jon—"

The captain cut Trip off. "I'd give up _Enterprise_ in a heartbeat for what I've seen among the four of you." He smiled sadly. "I've seen my father's dream come to life, I've met aliens no other human has, but it doesn't compare to the immortality that your children give you, and a warp engine is a poor substitute for a loving hug from a spouse."

Trip and Malcolm stared at him for a minute, speechless.

//I never realized the captain was so lonely.//

//Hell, neither did I and I was supposedly his best friend.//

The com beeped before either man could say anything to their friend. Jon turned to hit the button. "Archer."

"Sir, the Morganian medical ship is hailing us. They're within docking range."

Jon looked at his two friends, who had pulled closer again, hope in their eyes. "Send them the docking instructions. Malcolm, Trip, and I will meet them at docking port one."

"Aye, sir." The beta shift communications officer closed the com.

Trip and Malcolm got to their feet. "I think I'd prefer to wait with Merisel," Malcolm said. "If you don't mind, love, I think she might prefer to have someone there."

Trip nodded. "I'll keep in touch," he said with a grin.

Jon smiled as Malcolm rolled his eyes at what was obviously a long-running joke between them. "Like you have a choice." He started toward the door, but Trip's hand on his upper arm pulled him back into a crushing hug.

"I always had a choice, Malcolm. I chose you, and don't you ever forget that."

//Never, love,// Malcolm replied mentally, his mouth otherwise occupied with the fierce kiss Trip was giving him.

Jon looked down and away, giving his friends this moment of privacy. He looked up again when a hand fell on his shoulder. "Shall we go greet your visitors, Cap'n?" Trip asked with a smile.

Jon smiled back. "After you, Engineer Tucker."

* * *

Trip paced nervously in front of the connecting airlock. Jon watched with amusement he didn't dare show. Trip had told Jon about the Morganian prejudices regarding children like Chancel—those who didn't have their stripes.

Jon thought it was a stupid thing to hate a child for, but he knew humanity had been just as stupid at times. He hoped the Morganian doctors would be more enlightened than the family Chancel had lived with, otherwise Jon would be tempted to kidnap the doctors and make them treat the young boy. Which probably wasn't a good idea.

The airlock lights turned green, and Jon opened the door. Two Morganians stood there, equipment cases in their hands. The woman had red hair and black stripes, the man had dark hair and, surprisingly, no stripes. Trip's eyebrows went up.

"Captain Archer? I'm Tianara-meranith. This is my colleague, Kryalchek-meranith."

The man bowed as the woman introduced him. "Tucker-carith. Chancel was of my family lines before your mate adopted him. I regret that I was unable to get to Morgania to give him my lines, but I will do all I can to ensure that he is restored to you."

Trip bowed in return. "My mate and I thank you, Kryalchek-meranith."

Jon gestured down the corridor. "Sickbay is this way."

* * *

Terisan found Waslia in the galley, serving drinks to Selika, Gerandik, and Wessic. He smiled at his mate as she poured him a glass without asking and set it in front of him as he sat down. She joined him a second later, her own drink in her hand.

"How go the repairs?"

Selika tilted her head. "I'd say we've got a few more weeks of work to get everything back in shape. Captain Archer has generously loaned us some of his crew to help, and others have been dropping in when they're off duty to assist." She looked into her drink. "I believe the _Enterprise_ crew wants to make sure that the _Kraynita_ is in top shape for Tucker and Reed. Some of them have mentioned that this might be the last time they see the men, and therefore repairing the _Kraynita_ is a wedding and adoption present to them."

Wessic nodded. "Their way of saying goodbye."

Terisan took a sip of his drink. "I think we might want to consider what might happen if Tucker and Reed decide to rejoin Starfleet."

Gerandik blinked. "After what they did to them?"

Waslia nodded. "Captain Archer would like to have his men back. Starfleet would like them back as well, and I believe Tucker and Reed miss being among their own kind, the way we all do from time to time. But we've all got a better chance of meeting our own kind than they do, and those chances will get smaller and smaller the closer we get to Horatia."

"I know Reed doesn't have much love for Starfleet," Wessic said into the silence that followed Waslia's statements. "He felt they betrayed everything they promised when he joined. Yet I could hear how much he missed the people he had worked with—not just because they were humans, but because they were friends. The way he considers all of us to be friends."

"So, we need to think about how to find two new engineers." Terisan went back to his original problem.

"A little early to be thinking that way, Terisan. We don't know what they will do. We don't even know if Chancel is all right, and you know as well as I do that Tucker and Reed won't decide anything until they know he will be fine."

Terisan nodded at his communications officer. "I know that, Gerandik, but I don't want to get to Mariki and find that we've lost our engineers. Tucker and Reed may be the best engineers we've ever had, but I'm not sure the _Kraynita_ can compare with a life doing what their souls call them to do."

The group fell silent. It was long moments before Wessic spoke up. "The son of one of Kerth's other husbands lives on Mariki with his wife. I believe both are engineers. Kerth could contact them, see if they can recommend anyone."

Terisan nodded. "Discreetly, please." He smiled. "I'm still hoping that when the _Kraynita_ slides into orbit at Mariki, Tucker and Reed will be babying the engine and Chancel and Merisel will be hiding at the back of the bridge while we pretend we don't see them."

The group was still chuckling when Crewman Rostov popped his head around the door with a question for Wessic. Seeing him, they broke up to go back to work on their ship, their home.

* * *

Trip sat on the counter in Sickbay, watching as the four doctors hovered around Chancel's biobed. His hands were under his thighs, to keep him from fidgeting too much. He wanted to be over there, wanted to know what they were saying about his son. But then again, he didn't want to interrupt them if they were at a crucial moment.

Merisel was still asleep on another biobed, Porthos still curled up against her. Jon had smiled at the sight and left the beagle there. He'd gone back to the airlock to greet the captain of the medical ship.

Malcolm was pacing. From the counter by Trip, past the Sickbay doors, over to the other side of the room and then back. Slow, deliberate steps, with frequent looks over towards the medical quartet as he moved. Trip was glad the doors to Sickbay weren't motion activated.

//What is taking so long?// Malcolm spoke through the bond, rather than disturb the doctors.

//They're being doctors, Malcolm. Going through everything until they find the best course of treatment.//

//It's taking too bloody long.//

Trip smiled, though Malcolm was on his way back across the room, his back to Trip. //He'll be okay, Malcolm. You heard what Kryalchek told me.//

Malcolm turned and started toward Trip. //I heard—he and Chancel are family, as we think of such things. And with them both having lost their stripes, I know he won't refuse to treat Chancel. It's just.//

//You feel helpless to save him, and you hate that, because you're the one whose job it was to save everyone else?//

Malcolm glared at his husband. //I hate it when you start psychoanalyzing me.//

//Sorry, darlin'.// Trip looked down at his feet. //I know how you feel—I'm used to being able to fix anything, but I can't fix our son, or our daughter's fears of losing all of us.//

"Mr. Tucker, Mr. Reed?" Phlox's voice interrupted their mental conversation. He had moved away from the others and was watching them. Trip jumped off the counter.

"How is he, doc?"

"We're going to have to give Chancel a transfusion. Fortunately, since he and Dr. Kryalchek are related, they are a perfect match, even down to the recessive gene in their DNA. After that we'll need to reevaluate his condition, to make sure that the extensive blood loss didn't cause any other problems."

Trip reached for Malcolm's hand. "When will you start?"

"As soon as I receive your permission."

"You have it," Malcolm said.

Phlox nodded and turned back to where the other doctors were. Kerth and Tianara had already moved Chancel to the far end of the row of biobeds, and Kryalchek was setting up the equipment for the transfusion.

Trip looked down as Malcolm put his arms around him. //I'm scared.// His mental voice was hardly more than a whisper.

//So am I, Malcolm.// He gave Malcolm a hard hug before pulling him over to Merisel's biobed. //Stay,// he ordered Malcolm while he went in search of two chairs. Finding them, he dragged them back over. //Sit.//

//I am not Porthos, you know,// Malcolm grumbled even as he sat down, his left hand petting the beagle in question.

//Just trying to get you back into the habit of taking my orders, Lieutenant. Just in case we rejoin Starfleet.// Trip sat next to Malcolm, stroking Merisel's hair as she slept.

//I took your orders before and after we were married, Commander, I think I can handle it again.//

//You took them, but did you follow them?//

Malcolm gave Trip a slow smile. //Oh, there were one or two I recall following.//

Movement caught their eye, and they looked up in time to see Tianara drawing the privacy curtain around the beds at the other end of the room. She smiled at them and nodded before the white curtain concealed her from their view.

//He will be all right, Trip.// Malcolm sat up, straightening his shoulders, as if he physical strength could shore up Chancel's.

Trip nodded, instinctively copying Malcolm's posture. //We'll all be all right, Malcolm. We all will.//


End file.
